<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Connective Tissue by Morgan_Swampcroft</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26666068">Connective Tissue</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgan_Swampcroft/pseuds/Morgan_Swampcroft'>Morgan_Swampcroft</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Than/Zag Domestic Fluff [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hades (Video Game 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, M/M, Post Credits, i might just keep doing that tbh, post maxing Than's bond, script style bc i'm still too tired to write prose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:07:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,251</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26666068</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgan_Swampcroft/pseuds/Morgan_Swampcroft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Zag and Than have some important conversations about recent events. Spoilers for post-credits content. I don't know if Supergiant will fulfill my dreams of seeing these conversations in the game like they did with most everything else I wanted to write fic for, but I needed to get this one out of my system.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Than/Zag Domestic Fluff [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1939639</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>104</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Mother has been asking me when you intend to go say hello, you know.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello to you as well, Zag. And...I don’t know. I don’t have much to say to her.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come now, Than. Surely you could think of something? I usually have to force myself to shut it before I inundate her with questions and endless chatter.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know if you’ve noticed, Zagreus, but I am not the most outgoing resident of this House. My brother more than has that covered.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, but surely there’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>something</span>
  </em>
  <span> you could talk with her about?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t expect either of you would want me to speak my mind.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Woah, hey. Is there history I should know, there?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nothing you haven’t told me yourself, Zagreus. I understand that you are excited, joyous, even, to spend time with her. But she still left us, left </span>
  <em>
    <span>you.</span>
  </em>
  <span> I am not as quick to forgive as you and your Lord Father.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She thought I was </span>
  <em>
    <span>dead</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Than!”</span>
  <span></span><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“If she desires my company so much now, then perhaps she could have asked my opinion before fleeing to the surface. Mother Nyx concealed you from my view while she was at work to revive you, but a lot of suffering could have been avoided had the Queen thought to </span>
  <em>
    <span>think.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I...you’re really mad at her, huh?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Zagreus. If your mother wishes to reconnect, she had best come to me first. And be prepared for </span>
  <em>
    <span>someone</span>
  </em>
  <span> in this House to greet her less enthusiastically than she is perhaps used too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aren’t you worried about what Father will say?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not particularly. I will be perfectly courteous to the Queen. I simply have no desire to pretend friendship. I am not obligated by my duties to this House or Lord Hades to do so. I would do so only if you asked it of me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Than, I- No. I’m not going to ask you to be dishonest and sycophantic on my behalf. I’m sorry, I knew you perhaps were not her biggest fan, but-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine, Zag. It. </span>
  <em>
    <span>&lt;sighs&gt;</span>
  </em>
  <span> I am unprepared to talk about it, now. Can we come back to this?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course. Of course we can.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have to go, work.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll see you out there, then.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes. You will.”</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“So, how did it go.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“About as well as I expected.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, so, atrociously then?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was candid, Zag. She asked me questions, and I answered them. I asked </span>
  <em>
    <span>her</span>
  </em>
  <span> questions, and she...mostly answered them.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I suppose the fact that Father hasn’t summoned you for a public beratement is a sign that it went better than it could have.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I told you, that wasn’t a concern. I was entirely respectful, and polite. I did not pretend to absent joy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I still worry, Than.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That you worry about this, rather than the choices you’ve made leading up to this point, is staggering. It is also appreciated.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey now - I worry about a lot of things. Just usually after they have come to pass. Unless it’s to do with Meg, or Mother, or...you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s not lost on me how significant a thing that is, Zagreus.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, well. I do not ever want to put you in a position of grief that could have been avoided if I’d simply thought to </span>
  <em>
    <span>think.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come here.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“We need to talk.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whatever it is, I promise I can fix it. If it’s about my last death, I’m sorry, I tripped over an exposed rib in Asphodel - I didn’t intend to go do a jig on the magma.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Zag. It’s fine. I’m not angry with you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh! </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh!</span>
  </em>
  <span> That’s a relief. If you were, I’m sure there would be a very good reason, but. My, that really kicked up the adrenaline there.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry. I approached this poorly. Do you want me to leave you be, for now?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, it’s fine. I’m fine. </span>
  <em>
    <span>We’re</span>
  </em>
  <span> fine. What did you want to talk to me about, Than?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I...have been speaking with Megaera. And, no, Zag, it’s alright. You haven’t done anything wrong on that front, either. If you had, she would be the one telling you, not I. We simply had a little chat about our expectations and needs of each other, as our relationships with you continue to develop.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uhhhhh...okay, sure. That sounds like a very mature and important conversation for the both of you to be having. I’m assuming you came to some sort of consensus?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We did, yes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...Are you going to tell me what it was, or is this entire thing some kind of test for my fight or flight responses?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was thinking about how to phrase it. I mean no offense, Zag, but sometimes you are hard to read.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why, I consider myself something of an open book! But, I understand. Take your time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Megaera shared your space sometimes, in the past.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, she did.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I. Would perhaps enjoy doing so myself, if you were amenable, that is.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh!</span>
  </em>
  <span> You...you want. Alright, just so I am sure I’m understanding correctly. You’re asking if you can move your things to my room? Or, at least some of them? And. Stay. In my room?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wow. I, wow. I, uh. Wow? I’m.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Take your time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I...you’re sure? Of course you’re sure, you wouldn’t have asked if you weren’t. And you’ve spoken with Meg about this, already, so clearly she approves. You’ve been in my room now, ah, multiple times, so. You know how it looks when I get busy or distracted. You’re sure? You are. That’s. Wow. That’s a lot to take in.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have to make a decision right this moment. I will wait as long as you need, and if you don’t want to share your living space like that, I will not take it poorly. I want to meet you where you are, Zag, always.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know you do, you’ve never been anything but considerate and respectful and, frankly, incredibly romantic. Though I didn’t always realize at the time quite </span>
  <em>
    <span>how</span>
  </em>
  <span> romantic you were being. I...gods. Am I the Theseus in this relationship.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pardon?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Theseus and Asterius, it’s. They’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>obviously</span>
  </em>
  <span> entangled, right? Everyone can see it? Except, I’m not sure Theseus can. Sometimes I’m unsure if Asterius is cognizant of it, but his patience is frankly incredible. Gods. I am. I </span>
  <em>
    <span>am</span>
  </em>
  <span> the Theseus in this relationship.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you...okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Blood and- Yes, I’m okay, I’m more than okay, I’m damn near jubilant. I am also a fool, but you knew that already, and for some reason, love me in spite of it. Or maybe because of it? I don’t know. I don’t know why Asterius cares for Theseus either, the man is a boor.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Should I...leave? You appear to be having a different conversation, now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, no. No. I’m just experiencing the mortifying ordeal of self-awareness. It’s fine. We’re fine. I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> fine, but I will be.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So you aren’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>fine</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but you are</span>
  <em>
    <span> okay</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Thanatos. I’m a complicated man.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...Right! Yes. The answer is yes, of course the answer is yes, yes you can move your things in. Yes you’re always welcome, in, my room. I’ll go do some cleaning up, borrow Dusa’s feather duster, and. And we’re doing this, then? You’re really sure?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am, if you are.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And I am, so.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Zagreus.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“For...what, exactly?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This means a lot to me, as well. I find myself missing your company more often, these days.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can I kiss you, Than?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>